Nekomata
Nekomata is a demon in the series. History A bakeneko is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog. A cat may become a bakeneko in a number of ways: it may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. In the last case, the tail forks in two and the bakeneko is then called a nekomata. This superstition may have some connection to the breeding of the Japanese Bobtail. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Beast Race (''MT) / Yoma Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Yajuu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: NINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Beast Race *Majin Tensei: Beast Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Beast Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Beast Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana *''Persona 5: Magician Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Evil Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Akuma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Beast Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Beast Race *'' : demon summoned by Bristol-D *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Beast Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Nekomata can only be found in the dungeon the priest in the Taishidou temple sends the protagonist to. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Nekomata first appears in the Shibuya disco "Club Inferno" and talks suggestively. Demi-fiend approaches her for information to proceed the story, which turns out to be a challenge in battle. After defeating her, she reveals the Assembly of Nihilo which is ruling over the Ginza area. Nekomata can evolve into Senri upon reaching level 27. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nekomata appear within the bronze instance of Suginami Tunnels. They act as NPCs within the gold and unknown instances. Players are able to acquire a Nekomata tail and female players can dress completely like a Nekomata. The NPC called Nora in Shinjuku Babel is known for dressing as a Nekomata. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Nekomata can be found in Ginza or evolved from Senri once it reaches level 32. She can teach Flynn the Scratch Dance and Pulinpa skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Nekomata can be found in Shibuya or can evolve from Senri once they reach level 31. Nekomata can teach the Axel Claw, Pulinpa and Mazanma skills through her Demon Whisper. She also benefits from learning Physical, Fire and Force skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Nekomata can be transformed into Nyan Claws with Mystic Change. In the 3DS remake, a variant Nekomata is available from Nemechi, unlocked with the octopus form. She costs 100 D-Souls and uses her artwork from Shin Megami Tensei II and the Devil Survivor series. This Nekomata can use strong wind magic. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Nekomata is a demon that begins appearing in the latter area of St. Hermelin ???. They'll frequently use Candy Voice and Feral Claw as they attack the party. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Nekomata is the first Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be summoned in the Velvet Room once Tatsuya Suou has reached Level 9 and collected 56 Hermit Arcana Tarot Cards. Upon being returned at MAX Rank, Nekomata yields the Kitty Claws weapon for Lisa Silverman. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' As a Persona, there's no difference in comparison to Innocent Sin, however, the Nekomata of Eternal Punishment is brown, and the one in Innocent Sin is white. A special Rumormonger Nekomata appears as an NPC in the Kuzunoha Detective Agency. To unlock the Rumormonger Nekomata, the player must either donate ¥100,000 to the cat statue in Kuzunoha Detective Agency or do a Mansearch. Importing save data from Innocent Sin (not avaiable in the English release) will make any money donated to the statue in the previous game carry over, reducing the money needed to ¥90,000 or less. The Mansearch asking for Nekomata only appears after Tatsuya Suou joins the party and if the Rumormonger Nekomata isn't unlocked yet. Doing the Mansearch rewards the party with ¥30,000 so it's more profitable to wait until that point of the game and do the Mansearch rather than donate money. ''Persona 3'' Nekomata returns in Persona 3, as a Lv 5 Magician Persona, and can be obtained via fusion or through Shuffle Time when exploring Tartarus' first block, Thebel. Her skill set specializes in Fire and Physical attacks as well as negative status effects. ''Persona 5'' Nekomata is the third Persona of the Magician Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title of "Ascended Feline." Nekomata is the first usable Persona to naturally have access to the Magaru skill, as well as Hysterical Slap and Wind Break. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Nekomata yields the Pawzooka grenade launcher for Haru Okumura, which has 140 ATK, 89 ACC and adds the +Confuse (med) effect. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Two Tail, a shiny gold version of her can be found in the game. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Nekomata can be obtained by getting ranked S in Center Makai stages. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Nekomata is a common enemy in the Karma Society Tower. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Nekomata is a common 1-star demon and Rika Ryuzouji's starting demon. There is also an alternate version, introduced as a random 4-star uncommon summon, based on the earlier design that possesses the unique skill "Blood Rush." Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Enemy= |-| Ally= ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Compulsory battle (Shibuya Disco)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal = |-| Password= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= |Force= Drain |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x2, 1 enemy |Skill= Scratch Dance\Innate Pulinpa\Innate Beastly Reaction\38 Haste Lesson\40 |Evolvedfrom= Nymph Senri |Evolvedfromlevel= 32 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Normal= |-| S-Rank= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * The only Megaten games with an American release to portray the folkloric forked-tail are Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon and DemiKids: Light & Dark Version. * In Revelations: Persona, Nekomata was renamed Felicia as a reference to the character of the same name from Capcom's Darkstalkers fighting series. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons